The creature
by MarenMary93
Summary: ArrowXFlashXSupernatural. prompt by ARROWflashSPN: Oliver gets injured, and Barry and him can't get back home... I added Supernatural... Hurt!Oliver, Hurt!Dean, pretty sure there will be lots of angst and suffering in this one...
1. Going camping

**So, ARROWflashSPN gave me another prompt. And since I'm already shoulder deep in stories I haven't finished, I thought 'what the heck… Why don't add another one to that crazy long list…'**

 **The prompt basically read: an Arrow and Flash Crossover, where Oliver gets injured, and they're trapped and can't get out for days…**

 **And I thought… THAT SOUNDS GREAT!  
But what if I 1+ you one…? **

**I added Supernatural to the mix, hope I didn't screw with what you wanted…  
At least not too much…**

 ** _~This is what you need to know first~_**

 ** _Since this is fanfiction, and I can do pretty much exactly what I'd like… I decided that the Winchesters are about 24 and 28 years old, and they have no idea that angels exist yet… So there goes Castiel as a savior…_**

 ** _Oliver is about 30, as he is in the series at the moment…_**

 ** _And Barry is well, somewhere between 24 and 28…_**

 ** _~let the story begin~_**

"We'll be back in two weeks, don't worry 'bout us…" Oliver kissed Felicity as he picked up his backpack.

"But there are wild animals out there! Wolves and bears and…"

"We're going on a hunting trip… I have both a gun and my bow with me… And Barry can run us out of there if necessary…"

"I'm just worried about you…"

"You know I did spend a few years outside civilization…? I think I can survive a fishing and hunting trip with Barry…"

"You're right… I'm just…" Felicity waved her hand in the air, searching for a good word.

"Worried?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't be…" he smiled and kissed her once again, before he headed for the car. "Love you!"

"Love you too!"

 **.cut.**

"So… What you're saying is that there has been four disappearances this fall, all within the same area of that forest?"

"Yeah…" Sam nodded, "And this isn't the first time either…"

"Of course it ain't…"

"It has happened every twenty years, the earliest report of disappearances was from 1875… And it's always somewhere between ten and fifteen victims each time…"

Dean nodded and pushed off his bed.

"And you're thinking it might be what?"

"Might be a Djinn, an Aswang, a Wendigo…?"

"Sure as hell don't hope it's any of those fuglies…" Wendigoes meant physically hard hunts, Aswangs were nasty creatures, and he was positive Sammy still had scars crossing his collarbones from the last time they run into any of that sort… And Djinns… They just shouldn't exist… Like everything else they hunted…

"Yeah… I know… But people are going missing…"

"I didn't say we weren't going to check it out… I just expressed my point of view on those three abominations…"

"So… We're going?"

"We're going… Where was it again?"

Sammy fidgeted with his phone as he hesitantly tried to avoid having to tell his brother…

"Where is it Sammy?"

"Colorado…"

He didn't have to look up to know that his brother flinched at the name of the state. It was right there on top five of Dean's least favorite places. Colorado, New York City, Flagstaff, a specific beer joint in Alabama and their birth-town… Five places Dean apparently felt physically ill by… Sam didn't know all of the backstories though… But he knew Colorado…

 **.cut.**

"It's going to be great to just take a break for once! Don't you think?" Barry sat in the driver's seat as the car made it deeper into Colorado's backcountry.

"It's going to be something else… That's for sure!" Oliver thought out loud as he shifted his position in his seat. He wasn't quite sure if leaving the city was the right call, but their team was strong… And Felicity and Diggle had decided that he NEEDED a little rest and recreation…

Two weeks in the wilderness ought to do it.

"Did you do a lot of camping as a kid?" Barry asked as he took a left turn.

"Nah… Not really… I was a boy scout for a couple of years…" Oliver revealed, "And you?"

"Yeah, my dad took me fishing lots of times, and Joe took me and Iris camping at least three times a year!"

Oliver smiled at the thought, "Must've been nice!"

"Yeah… Those are some good memories!"

 **.cut.**

Four wheels tore west along the interstate, the two brothers sat listening to the loud classic rock playing over the speakers.

For the past twenty miles, they had both kept quiet. Dean had been white-knuckling the steering wheel, his mind flooding with memories from Colorado and 1998.

Sam knew the signs, and he knew better than to talk to his brother when he was like this… So for the time being, he resolved to flipping through the pages of a book he wanted to read…

 _Colorado 1998._

 _Dean was 11, Sam 7…  
Dean had been hunting with his dad for more than two years now, and he had known about hunting since he was about five… He had started out with the simplest of things, plain salt and burns, nothing really frightening…  
Then he had moved onto bigger things, more dangerous things… Like werewolves, vampires and the really nasty vengeful spirits. But he liked it. He liked making a difference. He enjoyed saving people. _

_A hunt over the weekend turned sour when his dad managed to twist his ankle, while chasing, or being chased by a werewolf… The lycanthrope had decided it wanted a young, fresh, heart. And it had darted for Dean._

 _It had been pure luck that he managed to pull the trigger as the beast was on top of him, clawing away at his upper body. 274 stitches was what Dean's first real near death experience left him with. That, and his first bullet wound… But a hole through the meat of your arm is a small price to pay for your life…_

 _The worst part was that hospital wasn't a possibility, and his dad did all the doctoring… And it became one of Sammy's firsts too… His first time stitching his brother up…_

Dean glanced at his leather jacket, found the spot of his sleeve that hid the first of many gun related scars on his body. He really didn't like Colorado…

 **.cut.**

The green Jeep Cherokee pulled to a halt at the end of a road in No-where, Colorado. Oliver and Barry stepped out of the vehicle, and into the grand wilderness. Fourteen days of boys being boys was to follow. They both smiled at the opportunity as the pine scented wind brushed past them.

With their backpacks, their bows, arrows, guns and fishing poles, they took out a route and started wandering towards a clearing on the map.

 **Okay, so I had one of my ADHD-nights… And I'm heading to work in about one hour... I really doubt my ability to adult sometimes…**

 **Luckily someone had a request for me! *smiles***

 **And why is it easiest to write during the night? WHY?**

 **Anyway… Hope you liked the start of this! I'll be back soon, and I'll start my usual reign of pain.**


	2. You hear that?

**Well thanks for the favs, follows and reviews so far!**

 **A little note for you, if you've read the paralyzed story... Barry's injury has happened in this story, but in this story Oliver and the team didn't visit, and Oliver didn't blow out his knee… (Just to kinda make this story 'possible'… I'm a huge fan of vaguely linking fanfic stories, buuuut… Not this time I guess… Not completely at least…)**

Barry walked a few steps in front of Oliver. He _thought_ he was taking it slow… That was one of his main problems with being a speedster, adjusting to the normal world…

"Hey! Remember I can't run a couple hundred miles an hour! Take it easy man!"

Barry slowed, pacing himself was hard. Especially when all you wanted to do was to run around and see all of nature's secrets.

"Sorry…"

" 'S okay…"

 **.cut.**

The big classic Chevy bumped along the gravel road. They were closing in on the place where most of the missing persons had travelled from. A small campground in the southwestern part of the forest, well, at least it had been a campground way back when… Now in 2016, it was just a place where people parked their cars before they headed out into the vast wilderness.

"So…" Sam cleared his throat, "What do you think it is? Djinn, Aswang or Wendigo…?"

"Might be either one of them… All we really know is that people go missing…? Right?"

"That, and that no bodies have been found yet… Except the one that apparently died from hypothermia back in the wintertime…."

Dean nodded.

The Impala cruised up to the old campground, and the boys spotted a green Jeep standing at the far end.

"Let's hope we don't find ourselves another victim…" Dean declared as he stepped out of the driver's seat and immediately went around back to get his weapons.

Sam nodded solemnly. The fact that there might be people out there scared him. Especially people who seemed to know nothing about the supernatural world within what they thought were their safe little haven of the world.

 **.cut.**

Hours later, Sam and Dean had made it ten miles through the tough terrain. By their understanding most of the victims this far had been heading towards one of the newer campgrounds. One by cave… Which sounded interesting.

They continued in the same amazing pace they had been travelling at for three and a half hours already.

Sam felt sweat trickling down his forehead. The weight of his gear felt like a great burden, but he knew that Dean had taken more than his share of the weight…

 **.cut.**

They reached the clearing by the time the sun threatened to dip below the horizon. Which was a good thing, because navigating in the dark is at least five times more difficult… At least, that was Oliver's experience…

"So… We better set up our tent now… I'll be dark soon…" Oliver said as he pulled off his backpack and gazed at the setting sun.

"You want me to do it? Or are we doing a no-powers trip?"

"I think we should try to manage without your powers… It's time off…"

Barry smiled and picked up the zipped bag containing the tent poles. "Sounds like a good idea!"

They set to work, trying to beat the sun in normal speed.

Barry started singing classic campfire songs, even before they got the chance to light one up. But honestly, Oliver didn't mind… The kid could sing…

"We should probably get a fire going…" Oliver couldn't help it anymore, his old survival instincts itched in him. He knew he was safe, that no one was out there to hurt him… This wasn't the island…

But still 'shelter, heat and food' echoed through his mind in random order.

Barry looked like he understood what Oliver meant. "That's probably the best thing to do…"

Thirty minutes later, Barry and Oliver were sitting on either side of a good sized campfire, talking about just about everything their universes consisted of. Old missions were described time and time again, stories about when things almost went south, and about when they most definitely did… Stories about times they believed their last hour had come and stories about missions going way too easily.

The darkness crept in all around them, but the night sky was lit up by billions upon billions of flaming orbs. The full moon and the stars made the night a little less dark, a little less intimidating…

Oliver found it a little weird that he basically had spent five years of his life, involuntarily camping on an island in the North China Sea, without losing the unease with the whole thing. He should be comfortable here, this had become his element…

 **.cut.**

The brothers trampled through the forest floor, navigating by the stars. Growing up hunters, and the sons of a marine, it was a skill they had to learn at a young age. But they were confident with it, once they had gotten the hang of it during their childhoods (or lack there of) the skill had never really failed them. Sure, they had at times missed their target by a little less than a quarter mile, but they usually worked that to their advantage. Try to hit a spot a little left of your main target, and when you reach a reference point, all you've got to do is to head right… You won't be in doubt which way to turn…

"You smell smoke?" Sammy asked after a while.

Dean stopped short, inhaling the air around him. There was a distinct scent of something burning hanging in the air. Wood most likely…

"Yeah… Probably a campfire…"

Sammy nodded, "I thought so too…"

"What do you say we go visit our neighbor?"

Sammy didn't need to really see his brother to know that Dean was flashing him one of his trademark smirks.

"Yeah… Maybe we can warn them… Tell them to leave the woods first thing in the morning…"

"Yeah… sure…"

"Dean! You're NOT spooking any innocent campers!"

In the silver light of the moon, Sam could see his older brother's shoulders slump down in disappointment.

"Okay… Buzzkill…" Dean sighed, "Let's just find the happy campers and make sure they're all right…"

Sam nodded into the night.

 **.cut.**

"So… How's your back?" Oliver asked after he saw Barry hesitantly shifting his weight, trying to find a better position for his 'old' injury.

"It's there…" Barry confirmed, and Oliver could hear the pain lacing his friend's voice.

"Is the backpack too heavy? Or unevenly packed, or something?"

"Nah…" Barry shook his head, "It just aches every now and then… Less each passing day, actually…"

"Good…" Oliver nodded as he thought about it, "You just holler out if anything changes, okay?"

"Yeah…" a smile flickered across his face as he stared into the bonfire. "You up for some fishing tomorrow?"

"You know I am!"

Oliver let himself fall back against the log they used as a backrest. The crisp air felt good on his face, and he let himself drift between being awake and snoozing off.

He wasn't quite sure what made him startle, but something did. Was it a branch breaking in the distance? Or a bird chirping? He wasn't sure, but all his hair stood on end… He looked over at Barry, who also had fallen asleep… He had heard rumors about Barry being a heavy sleeper… That could prove true before the sun rose the next morning.

There it was again. Not really the sound of an animal moving through the forest, more like a weird gust of wind blowing past braches.

"Barry…" Oliver could feel how his own voice trembled. He tried again, a little more force this time.

Barry stirred.

"Barry, listen. Do you hear anything?" he drilled his blue eyes into Barry's eyes.

Barry yawned, and brushed some sleep out of his eyes before he strained his ears, trying to catch the sound of something.

He shook his head. "Can't hear anything special…"

"Keep quiet, and listen for a while…"

Barry did as he was told.

 **.cut.**

"Wait! You see that?" Dean asked as he pointed towards some trees further up ahead.

"Something moving between the trees? Yeah, I did…"

"A little slow for a wendigo, wasn't it?"

"Yeah… But maybe it's just playing with us?"

"Maybe…" Dean licked his lips nervously before he pushed on.

Was it an Aswang? Did they bring that thing to kill Aswangs with them? Oh, crap… He really wished for a wendigo at this point…  
Well… That was one sentence he had never expected to think…

The shadow they had seen moved again. This time a little faster than the last time, but not really wendigo speed…

He really hoped that whatever it was, he'd be able to Molotov that sucker… At least if it was the thing they hunted…

They keep on moving towards the smell of the expected campfire. Hoping to find a full set of campers, not two or three missing…

The thing moves again, and suddenly it's lost to him.

"You see where it went Sammy?"

"Nah… Just vanished…" Sam kept scanning for whatever it might be in the shadows of the woods.

"Keep close…"

"Yeah, Somebody has to watch out for your sorry ass…"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

 **Okay… Very unlike me to build up to the action and hurt… I know…  
Hope I'm not disappointing you… **

**Those of you who have read basically anything I've written knows that I'm a sucker for pretty much shameless H/C… (Okay, maybe not totally shameless… But… You know… Loads of pain…)**

 **Thanks for the comments this far! Way to warm a young woman's heart!**


	3. Oliver gets taken

**Okay, so I hope you liked the chapters so far…**

Without any kind of warning, he was yanked up by his collar. Then he was carried off in an alarming speed, dangling from his left arm.

He couldn't focus, couldn't really catch what was happening. Barry had carried him multiple times before, but this was different. This… OH GEEEZZZ… What was that smell?  
Decay?

Yup, that was decay… No doubt about it…

Oliver struggled against the hold. Whoever, whatever, was carrying him was strong… And fast…

As the thing carrying him leapt through the forest, Oliver's right leg left leg connected painfully with a stationary object… Most likely a stone, or a giant log…  
That wasn't the point though… His leg exploded in a spectacular show of pain… That was the point…

He felt himself cry out in pain, he had no way of stopping it.

 **.cut.**

"Sammy, tell me you heard that!" Dean had stopped abruptly as the sound of someone shouted out in agony.

Sam nodded, but was it just a trick? Or was someone really in pain?

A foul smell whipped past them, wendigo, quickly followed by a yellow flash.

"What the hell? Man?" Dean was left staring in the direction the yellow lightning had gone.

Without any real explanation, Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Head after it?" Dean asked once he managed to collect himself. It isn't every day you see something like that…

"Yeah… 'Course… But there is no way we're keeping up with that!"

"I know…"

 **.cut.**

Barry ran after the _thing_ that had nabbed Oliver. Whatever he, she or _IT_ was… IT really needed a shower… With some kind of lava rock soap…

His eyes were stinging with the stink. Try a skunk times 5000… And mix it with some rotted deer carcass… Then you got whatever odor that thing running in front of him left after it.

The thing was big. Maybe eight feet tall... It ran with frightening ease, and Oliver just hung along… Dangling uncontrollably by one of his arms, the other arm was stretching towards his right leg where a red blossom had formed near his knee…

The cry he had let out as he was slammed into the rock was almost inhuman, Barry had never heard any such noise leaving Oliver's lips. Ever…

He still wasn't back up to his full speed, and honestly… His back ached more than he would like to admit… But Oliver was in the middle of being kidnapped… And when your friend is in danger… You help them! No matter what…

 **Okay, I decided to cut this chapter short, because I ran into some problems with how to end the complete chapter… Just need some time to figure which way I want to head with it…  
*Having way too many ideas over here***


	4. Cliff

**Hey again! Thanks for the awesome comments! I'm baffled! I truly am…**

The chase led them nowhere, but footprints led them to an old cave of some sort. Not really a mineshaft, but some kind of deep, abandoned, cave system.

Dean went in as the lead, his flashlight pointed out in front of him. He listened real heard, searching for any hint of where the creature ran off to.

He heard faint voices coming from corridor number two, so he started carefully threading through the dark tunnel.

As he walked along, the voices got clearer and clearer… Until they sounded like they were right next to him. One of them sounded hurt…

Two things happened at once.  
His flashlight gave out.  
and  
His foot couldn't find the ground in front of him. Mainly because there was no ground, just a five yard drop.

 **.cut.**

The stone tunnel they were walking inside suddenly turned pitch black, and Sam heard his brother call out in distress. Then he heard a thump, followed by 'SON OF A BITCH!' and a quite an impressive string of original cusswords.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled out after his brother, as he searched his pockets for the spare flashlight. "Are you okay?! Did you get hurt?"

He could practically _hear_ his brother working his jaw, not to start crying.

"Dean!? You hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Bad?"

"Errrr…."

"Yes or No Dean?"

"Dunno…"

Sam started getting worried when his brother's answers were reduced to one-word answers.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Leg." Sam could hear his brother's shaky breathing as he steel set himself for the next word. "Left."

"Is it broken, Dean?"

"FUCK!"

Sam winced at his brother's obvious pain. He found his flashlight and clicked it on, the beam illuminated the ground below. He could see Dean laying beneath him with his leg wrapped in an odd angle under himself.

The sight caused Sam's stomach to roll. Poor Dean.

 **.cut.**

"Wait here… I thought I heard someone…"

He could feel the glare Oliver shot him in the dark. Like if he would be able to move around. First his right leg had lost in a close combat with a boulder, then he had been dropped pretty unceremoniously from one of the cave entrances. A drop well over 18 feet.

And as a matter of luck, he had landed straight on his right leg, causing it to buckle the wrong way under his weight.

The pain was blinding. It made him feel like his intestines curled up and wrapped themselves in bow-ties.

 **.cut.**

The flash of yellow filled the pit where Dean was trapped.

Dean was almost positive he was going to have a heart attack, that was until the yellow flare stopped and revealed himself as the flash.

The Scarlet savior of Central City… Dean couldn't believe his own eyes or ears.

"Whoa…" he looked the man in front of him up and down, and from his point of view the man looked like a giant. Not as tall as his goofy little brother, but still tall…

"Hey… I'm… Are you okay?" Barry was confused with himself. He had managed to change into his costume, since his regular clothes were prone to catch fire… They had managed to make Eobard Thawne's ring work correctly, and Barry had gotten his own shortly thereafter.

Dean was left stammering, something quite unlike himself. But with the pain, and The friggin' Flash standing right there in front of him… Who wouldn't turn into a stuttering idiot?

The red dressed man gazed over him, scanning his body until he found Dean's left leg. Dean saw the man in front of him flinch as if the pain of the injury could be felt by watching it. And by the way it actually hurt, he wasn't too sure that it wasn't a possible thing…

Then the man caught on to the fact that there was light there, and he looked up to find Sam kneeling by the edge over them.

"Did you fall from up there?" there was dread in his voice, as if the thought alone made him ache.

Dean nodded, the pain was temporarily lessened by the shock of the Scarlet Speedster standing in front of him.

"Hurt anything else?"

He didn't know… He had no idea, really… He had no freaking idea if any other part of his body hurt, all he could wrap his mind around of that stuff was that his knee was tearing apart. It felt like his leg was being ripped apart, fiber by fiber. He could feel the pulse in his leg hammering against the injury… Giving him the urge to scream from the top of his lungs.

He shrugged.

 **.cut.**

Barry didn't like this. Oliver's leg was screwed, this guy's leg looked even worse… And then there was the man on top of the cliff, looking like he was fit and unharmed… But he had no way of coming to their rescue…

And Christ! Did his back hurt, or what?  
Carrying Oliver and this guy didn't seem like an option. Sure, if they both had been smaller and lighter on the scale… Why was it always the tall, muscly guys that got hurt?

How was he supposed to fix all of this, when he could barely keep himself together?

 **.cut.**

Oliver sat with one hand pressed against the wound right above his right knee. The bleeding seemed to be slowing down, he wasn't able to take a look at it in his dark surroundings. But the flow of warm liquid seemed to have stalled.

He was screwed. He knew that much…  
This far out of town, out of civilization… And with this kind of injury… He wouldn't be able to hike back by himself, that was for sure... And he was almost positive that Barry was having trouble with his back injury, without telling him how bad it really was of course…

Without any kind of light source, he had no clue about the state of his leg. He couldn't tell whether it was broken, or if his knee was dislocated, or just busted up real good… Nor could he see how bad the wound on his lower thigh was bleeding. It could be 'nothing' at all, and it could be almost life threatening… So he pressed down on it as if it was an arterial bleeding, hoping and wishing for it to be a simple oversized scratch…

 **.cut.**

Barry climbed the cliff up to where the other stranger was kneeling. It took him less than a second, probably less time than the first stranger had used by falling down the same cliff.

"Hi. Aren't you the two guys we ran past?"

Sam nodded, "I think so…"

"Do you have any idea what that ugly thing was?"

Sam nodded again. Swallowing hard.

"It's a wendigo." He said bluntly, sure this speedy guy had seen weird things before… Why even bother to hide their world to him…

"A wendigo?" Barry repeated. Cocking his head sideways as he tried to grasp that the guy in front of him knew what kind of ugly thing that beast was.

"Yeah… It once was a human… Now it feeds on humans…"

A cold shiver ran down Barry's back. This thing was real, he wasn't imagining it…

"Can we stop it?"

"We can kill it with fire…"

"How do you know all this?"

"Long story…"

"We can kill it with fire…?" Barry repeated, making sure he had heard right the first time it had been mentioned.

The tall young man in front of him nodded, shaggy brown hair bouncing around his face lit up by the light ricocheting off the cave walls.

"So… Are you two here to kill it? Or just on a camping trip?"

"Nah! Both me and my brother hate camping…"

Barry couldn't help but smile. Though he was pretty sure the two men he had just met had their reasons for it… If this was anything like their job, hunting down the ugly things that scare most people out of their wits, he could easily see why camping wasn't their favorite pastime.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, of course!" the tall one almost giggled. "You're a lot faster than any of us, apparently… And I guess my big brother down there won't be doing much hunting for a good while…"

"Hunting?"

"Yeah… That's what it's called… At least among hunters…"

"There's more guys like you?"

He could see a flash of white as the taller man grinned at him.

"Yeah, but we mostly live in the shadows. The fact that the monsters are out there doesn't sit well with society…"

"Right…"

 **.cut.**

Dean's stomach rolled, bile kept rising in his throat. Threatening to escape at the first opportunity.

His leg hurt bad. Like…  
He had no fictional reference for it _bad…_

He hadn't dared to move, not even dared to pull himself to a seated position. He was pretty sure that whatever was going on with his leg, didn't need the extra stress of being jostled. But he was also painfully aware that his position in general was less than ideal…

"Sammy!" he yelled out.

"Yeah Dean?!" his kid brother shouted back down.

"Go kill that son of a bitch! And get me the hell outta here!"

"Yes Sir!"

Then he heard a swooshing sound as The Flash headed, quickly followed by his brother's quick footsteps.

He hadn't waited long before a flash of yellow appeared in his small cave.

The growl that sounded next to him once the speedster disappeared made his blood turn cold. It sounded so much like any monster he'd ever met, and before he managed to flick his flashlight back on and find the source of the sound, he was sure that his last minute was right there.

The growl turned into a moan, and the source of it was a man about Dean's age. Maybe a few years older… He was leaned up by the stonewall, both hands pressing down on a bloody part of his thigh.

"You scared me!" Dean managed to gruff out, before another wave of pain hit him.

 **Well… Finally managed to set my mind…**


	5. ETD

**Okay… New chapter ahead…**

"You want me to take a look at that?" the young man asked nodding towards the bloody mess that was Oliver's thigh.

Oliver looked up, studying the man in front of him. Did this boyish man have any knowledge of injuries like this?

"Looks like you could use someone to check on that leg of yours too…" he felt how it all came out a little colder than what he meant for it to…

"Still swaying between dislocated and broken… Or both…" the man swallowed back some pain, then he cleared his throat. "As far as I'm concerned… My injuries are closed, less chance of infection… We're in a cave, and your leg is still bleeding…"

Oliver could hear the pain the man in front of him tried his best to hide, and it almost scared him how the young man seemed to care more for him than himself. The kid had to be younger than him, he sure looked younger…

"Okay… If you absolutely want to…"

Oliver kept his hands in place on top of the wound, scared that it might start bleeding much more if he relaxed his grip. His leg was aching violently enough, that was for sure…

The kid started moving, inching himself towards the cave wall. His breathing became shallow and ragged as the movements tore at his injuries, and Oliver couldn't help but feel guilty.

His stomach almost cartwheeled when the young man re-positioned his leg. He didn't set it, he didn't slide it back to its supposed position, just straightened it a bit so it wouldn't be beneath him anymore. The act had him panting, Oliver could see beads of sweat forming on the man's forehead. He saw how the muscles of the man's jaw played while he tried to get a grip over the new assault of agony that rolled over him.

"You shouldn't move too much…" Oliver warned him.

"Yeah… I know…" the man had balled his hands into fists and was pushing both fists firmly into the floor of the cave. "But I can't lie around here all day either… Can I?"

"How did that happen?" Oliver nodded towards the odd angle on the man's left leg. There was no blood to be seen, but Oliver was willing to bet that the injury itself was worse than his own…

The man turned the beam of his flashlight skyward, letting it fall to rest on where the trail abruptly ended.

"See where that cliff starts?" he paused long enough for Oliver to nod, "Well, let's just say I didn't…"

 **.cut.**

His flashlight flicked off again, and Dean made a mental note to buy a new one next chance he got. The batteries were nearly new, but the old and worn flashlight wasn't trustworthy due to worn threads. He twisted the back end of the flashlight a little, and it lit up the cave again.

"I'm starting to guess that thing right there is why you didn't see the drop…"

"And you would be right..."

"I'm Oliver, Oliver Queen, by the way…" Oliver said with a nod towards Dean.

"Dean Winchester!" Dean tried forcing a smile, "I bet it would be a pleasure to meet you under other circumstances…"

"Likewise…"

"Mind if I take a look at that wound now?"

Oliver shook his head, and carefully released his grip.

It wasn't as bad as either of them had expected. It was more like a giant road-rash than anything else, no veins or arteries were ripped and the blood was merely oozing.

Dean stared at the wound, it was way less dramatic than what he'd feared. If these had been different circumstances, he wouldn't even have bothered to patch it up at all… But they were in a cave…

He pulled an emergency trauma dressing out of his jacket. After a few too many of the run-ins with bullets and knives, he had made it a habit to always have two or three ETDs on him at all times. It sure had saved both his, his brother's and his father's lives a couple of times.

"Well, at least the wound itself doesn't look all that bad…" Oliver commented as Dean started wrapping the bandage around the wound.

"No, but we better out this on it either way… We're not in the most sanitary place, remember…"

"Yeah… You're probably right…"

 **.cut.**

Oliver watched as hands full of experience wrapped the bandage around his wound. He could tell by the way Dean acted, that this was far from the first time he had done so. And probably one of the shallowest wounds he had ever wrapped an ETD around too. He didn't tighten it more than strictly necessary, just enough for the bandage to keep itself in place. There was no reason to tighten it more, it didn't bleed much anyway…

"So… Are you military? Or an EMT?..."

"Nah…" Dean answered as he sat back against the wall, his left hand steadying his left leg. His breath catching painfully in his throat as his leg served him up with another helping of pain… "Just grew up as an active kid…"

"And since when did that cover-story ever work?" Oliver asked as he thought of all the weird stories he had made up around his own injuries the last five years. Both to family and friends, but also to nosy strangers. "Does it have _anything_ to do about that foul smelling thing that rushed me inside here?"

"Dad was a marine… When I was four, some stuff happened in our family, and we started hunting down fugly sons of bitches like that... thing…"

"That sounds like a rough life…" Oliver thought out loud, "You were only four?"

"I was six and a half first time I killed anything… Up until then I was strictly a babysitter for my kid brother…"

"First time I had to kill anything, I was 19… It was a bird, for food…"

The man beside him let out a pained grunt as he tried to find a less painful position.

"Sounds like there is more to that story…" the man's voice sounded thorn, raw because of the pain he was in.

"Yeah… There is…" he could feel how his own voice resembled Dean's, how every word and every breath was laced with hurt. "About a week later… I had to kill for survival…"

"Let me guess…" Dean was almost panting beside him, "Not a bird…?"

"Correct…"

 **.cut.**

They sat in silence for a little while, both fighting their injuries and the pain that followed. The initial shock of being injured had ebbed away for both of them. The adrenaline had followed suit, leaving them without any kind of natural relief.

Oliver looked down at Dean's leg, it seemed to take a left at the knee… He shuddered when he thought about how off course the leg had been, before Dean had started moving. _IF_ there was anything at all left inside that weren't ripped or thorn… It would be a true miracle…

He looked back at his own leg, his right leg... It was lying out in front of him, semi-straight, next to Dean's left leg. He knew without doubt that he would need surgery to get back on his feet, the same thing went for Dean of course…

The foul smell of rotting flesh seeped into the part of the cave they were sitting in. The smell making their eyes water…

 **Well… Since I'm a sadistic bitch… I'm going to stop this chapter here…**

 **Thanks for all the comments so far… Really enjoying them!**


	6. Wendigoes

**Here: I come bearing a gift…  
Yet another chapter for you guys to read…**

Carrying Oliver those few yards hadn't exactly done miracles to his back… That was for sure…

He was forced to run a lot slower than what he could have if his back had been just fine. Okay… So it was still a lot faster than any other humans could, but was it faster than that wendigo shit? He hoped so…

The pain in his back made his chest feel tight. Like he was having a panic-attack or something…

He gripped harder around the spare flare-gun the youngest hunter had given him. There was so many ways he could screw this up, he couldn't… He wouldn't screw up… Oliver depended on him…

 **.cut.**

 _Half phantom  
Half human  
Half beast_

That was the way dad's journal had described the wendigo. Even though that made it three halves of one thing, the description was fitting…

He crept through the corridor, careful not to fall down some misplaced drop like Dean… He heard movements up ahead, but it sounded too slow for the wendigo…  
He would know in time…

The thing picked up speed real fast, and practically flew past him. Spun around and grabbed him by the collar dragging him down to it's storage cave.

He was awake the whole time, but too slow to put up a fight. The wendigo tied him up, and left him dangling from the ceiling of the cave.

 _'_ _SHIT!'_

 **.cut.**

Dean grabbed firmly around his flare-gun, he had handed his spare to Oliver with the instruction to shoot anything that resembled a monster with it.

The stank was getting riper each second and his pulse was picking up speed. As his heartrate got faster, the pounding in his knee grew worse. It grew to a point where he could no longer block it out…

He let out a slow, agonized, moan as a tremble of hurt rolled through his body. He wanted to scream, to cut his leg off at the hip… ANYTHING to lessen the pain…

His knuckles whitened at the grip of the flare-gun. He used it as an anchor, an anchor to keep himself from going insane.

The wendigo stepped into their hiding spot, the smell made him want to throw up. He squeezed the trigger, and a burning ball shot at the creature. Hitting it and engulfing it in flames.

"So long, fugly! So long!" he croaked out as the wendigo reduced to a smoldering pile of ashes.

 **.cut.**

Barry stared at the monster in front of him. For some reason he could not explain… He had no way of moving. He seemed to be frozen in place before the man-eater.

He tried lifting his hands, tried rising the flare-gun at the wendigo… But he couldn't. His muscles didn't react. It was like he was paralyzed all over again…

He felt how his heart started racing, how his palms got sweaty…

Then the creature grabbed him and tore off at a rate Barry was actually used to… Seconds later, he was hanging by his arms in the same cave as Sam.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed with himself… He was the fastest man alive… He should have managed this…

 **.cut.**

The smell of decay filled the room again, and neither of them managed to do anything before Dean got snatched.

Oliver was left at the cave floor, listening to Dean's horrifying screams.

He could almost feel the pain… Then again, he had a similar injury himself… Maybe it was just his own injuries?  
Errr… Probably not…  
Those screams were terrifying!

He let out a scream himself… Almost hoping that the wendigo would return for him, at least giving him a chance to shoot it…

Moments later, his wish got granted… So he made his shot…

He hit. It died.

"I GOT IT!" he grunted with pain as he tried to re-adjust himself. "I GOT THE SECOND ONE!"

 **Okay… Decided that for once (and for fanfic's sake,) Wendigoes suddenly hunt in pairs… At least these two…**

 **Thanks for the fantastic comments!**


	7. 1 to 10

**Okay, sorry that I haven't posted anything for this story in a while… Hope this is satisfying enough…**

Sam struggled against his restraints. Even though he was well past 6 feet tall, his feet still dangled a few inches above the ground.

He had to get free, and help Dean… Help the two others too…

The rope was tearing at his wrists, and his shoulders had started to ache like ten minutes ago… If he could only let the weight off his wrists, so that he could actually work the rope he was tied up with.

But no matter how much he stretched, he couldn't reach the ground…

"Hey… Barry…"

"Yeah…"

"Can you get loose?"

"I think I can… Just give me a minute…"

A little while later Barry was free and ready to help him free. Then they could cooperate on helping Dean free, and get Oliver from where he was…

 **.cut.**

 _His knee hurt more than he could ever remember. And it scared the crap out of him… He had been through a lot of painful injuries up until now…_

 _He was going to throw up… He was definitely going to throw up…_

He dangled a couple of inches above the ground, and his left leg kept bumping into a little rock. Each time it happened, his leg flared up with pain and nearly blacked out his vision.

He could feel how parts inside his knee grinded against each other, and the only thing he could think of (except the pain) was what kind of treatment his knee would have to go through afterwards. He was willing to put good money on surgery, with a long ass recovery time…

 _God, please, make it stop! Please!  
Make it stop!_

 **.cut.**

Sam and Barry stepped close to Dean, each of them wrapping an arm around Dean's waist. Sam managed to fish up his knife from his belt and cut the rope.

Of course gravity did its thing, and Dean sagged downwards. His feet hitting the ground before Sam and Barry had time to react.

Sam shivered at the growl that escaped his brother's lips.

"Sorry Dean…" Sam grimaced at the pain he knew his brother was dealing with. "How bad?"

Dean grimaced as he steadied himself against Sam and Barry. He grunted as he tried to battle the pain.

"Dean?"

Dean let his chin fall against his chest as he collected himself. Trying to figure out the correct answer, the one that would be most true, but wouldn't scare the crap out of Sammy.

"M'knee's been better…"

"One-to-Ten?" Barry decided to ask. Only to be met by a snort and a chuckle from Sam. "What?"

"Let's just say that that scale is useless in our family… He'll answer between one and four, and you'll have to double it, and maybe add one…"

"No…" Dean shook his head sideways, his chin still drooped against his chest.

"Huh…?"

"Seven-point-five…" Dean let out a displeased grunt, "easily…"

And Sam felt how he all of the sudden got scared on his brother's behalf. Dean admitting pain was a bad sign…

 **Okay… So…**

 **Hope you liked this little update… Figured it was about time…  
And yeah… I know the chapter was short… Sorry….**


	8. Pause

**Hello fella's! I'm back! (Got a little side-tracked with other stories… Sorry…)**

Barry had found a cabin on the map earlier, and it seemed to be less than a mile away… It was slow going, but they made their way towards it. Barry had taken the time to find two make-shift crutches for Oliver and Dean, to make the journey a bit easier.

Dean was leaning on Barry, and Oliver was leaning on Sam. It was easier that way…

"I think I need a break…"

The simple sentence almost scared the life out of him, since when did Oliver Queen ever need a break? Were they in a worse situation than he thought?

"Sounds like the plan of the century…" Dean agreed, he had started to lean heavier and heavier on Barry.

"We'll take a break, you think you can make it to those rocks?"

"Yeah… I can…" Oliver answered, as Dean only nodded.

"Good..."

His heart ached when he heard Oliver grunting in pain as Sam lowered him down. Strangely it wasn't much better when Dean almost growled as Barry himself helped him down.

No one should have to suffer through this…  
It would have been better if it was him… At least he healed faster…

"Okay… When we get you two to the cabin, Sam stays with you and I run for help… Does that sound like a decent plan?"

Dean nodded, Oliver and Sam didn't even bother to raise their heads.

 **.cut.**

Dean desperately wanted to take a look at his knee, but he knew it probably looked as messed up as it felt, and probably was… And he was also pretty sure that _if_ he took a look at it, he wouldn't be able to push on to the cabin and some sort of safety…

"Okay… How far is it left?"

"We should be just a little bit more than halfway there…" Barry answered him.

"Good…" he bit his lower lip to stop himself from wincing once again. "We need to get there before sundown…"

"Yeah… I know…" Barry almost whispered back.

Dean hated this… Right now he didn't only hate camping, he hated the whole messed up situation… He hated that he had gotten himself injured, he hated that another man was injured… He hated the fact that he couldn't sort out the situation by himself… He hated this whole damn hunt!

Ten minutes later, Oliver told them that he was ready for another stretch.

 **Sorry this was just a short in-between-er…  
I kinda had to read up on the story again too… **


End file.
